Never Forgotten
by Shadow-Teme
Summary: Naruto has finally broken down after a few years of Sasukes presence, He has gone through many endeavours but maybe his long struggled waiting will py him back dearly. Who knows. Theres ALOT of pairings in this story.


Table of Contents

Ch. 1 PG. 1 – The Beginning

Ch. 2 PG. 4 – The Purpose

Ch. 3 PG. 8 – Confession…

Ch. 4 PG. 11 – The Plan

Ch. 5 PG. 12 – Punishment

Ch. 6 PG. 13.5 – "I want you…"

Ch. 7 PG. 15 – The Dream

Scene Break PG. 16 – Appearance

Ch. 8 PG. 18 – Passion Explored

Ch. 9 PG. XX – Adventure Continued

Scene Break PG. XX – His Story Told

Scene Break II PG. XX – Reminisce…

Scene Break III PG. XX- Realization

Ch.10 pg. 26 – All in All…

…Never Forgotten

The Beginning

"…It's been five years…five years since Sasuke was taken by Orichimaru." The blond boy said in a sad tone.*~Don't be sad Kib. He'll be back in no time~* purred the nine tailed demon. "Don't say something that isn't true, Kyuubi. It's been five years…FIVE YEARS! I COULD'VE BRANG HIM BACK BY NOW! But I'm too weak to fight…" The once hyperactive blonde boy, who was so full of energy, has fallen harder and faster than a faltering star. *~SIGH. I hate seeing you like this Kib, what happened to your happiness? ~* whined the demon. "…when Sasuke left all my happiness went with him…" said Naruto almost in tears. *~Naruto, you say you love him, then go find him.~* Kyuubi commanded. "What's the point? They're long gone by now…and it's not right, it just isn't right…I thought he loved me..." {KNOCK(3)} "It's Itachi, open up." Yelled the Uchiha. "Hmm…I wonder what he wants. Hey, what's up Itachi?" asked the blonde.

"…this may seem weird but do you want to accompany my somewhere?"

"Accompany you? Is this some sort of joke, Uchiha?"

"No joke. I just want some…pleasurable company so to say."

"Pleasurable? Well…Ok, I guess, just don't pull anything ok?"

"Sure." Said the Uchiha with a smirk.

"Well here we are Uzamaki." Said Itachi

"…why are we at Sasuke's house?" asked the blonde almost in tears.

"I want you to help me with some stuff in the house."

"I can't help you move his stuff out." Said Naruto between sobs.

"Heh! We're not moving his stuff out. Your going to help me clean the house…SIGH that's what's I've been doing these last couple of years. I miss my brother Uzamaki, I mean it may seem like I'm cold to him but I still love him none the less…"

"Well…I know what you mean… but I can't clean right now. Right now…I have a headache and I might crash for a while so…just wake me when you need me."said Naruto sleepily.

"I might hit the hay too but I'm going to clean a little bit, but I'll call you **IF** I need help, Uzamaki."

"Alright alright." replied Naruto.

…Never Forgotten

The Purpose

"Hmm…that Uzamaki kid is ok I guess. Hmph, I don't know what my brother saw in him." said the Uchiha coldly.

"Wow…I can't believe I'm here again. It feels good but it hurts to be in here." said Naruto half asleep.

"UZAMAKI! I need your help with the basement!" screamed Itachi

"SIGH. I'll be down, hold on a sec." whined the blonde

Naruto had come down with some old PJ bottoms that he had left in Sasuke's room. Itachi looked at Naruto's body and his face turned cherry red.

"You ok, dobe? Asked Naruto

"I just feel a little bit hot, working too hard, and don't call me dobe!" said Itachi, scolding Naruto.

"Oi, gomenesai, jeez…now what's in the basement?" asked Naruto curiously.

"…don't know exactly. This will be my first time cleaning It." said Itachi lazily. "Well I don't want any weird stuff to happen so I'm going to back out of this one." said Naruto shakily.

"Come on, you said that you'll help me if I needed it." said Itachi

At that moment, Itachi moved swiftly in front of Naruto, pinning him against the wall.

"I don't know what my brother saw in you, but whatever it is, its driving me crazy…" seethed Itachi

"What are you doing dobe?" half shrieked Naruto as Itachi's Uchica eyes took in every part of him.

"I don't know just yet…but I know I'll enjoy it."

At that moment, Itachi bit Naruto's neck, making sweet blood trickle down his shoulder.

"G-god…that feels good Ita-sama…please don't stop…"

The responses coming from Naruto's mouth surprised the Uchiha; he released Naruto's neck from his firm grasp.

"W-why are you stopping teme?" panted Naruto in lust and desperation.

"I want to see something…lay down, Uzamaki." demanded Itachi.

Naruto snapped at his command and obediently laid down on the futon.

"Hmm…I'll be back…" muttered Itachi.

Itachi went into his storage room and rummaged around looking for objects of pleasure/pain.

"Kaitsumoto, I can't find it…I'll be back teme, I have to buy some things." growled Itachi.

…Never Forgotten

Confession

"Damn, what's taking Itachi-sama so long?!" whined Naruto.

*~Don't be a horny brat Kib. He'll be back soon enough~* chuckled Kyuubi.

"God, he makes me want him…to the point where I beg for it…" sighed Naruto.

{KNOCK(3)}

"Who is it?"

There was no answer at the door. Naruto walked over towards the door.

"Hmmm…what's up Garra?"

The Sandman only stood there, watching Naruto with his eyes of dark teal.

"…You ok Garra?" asked Naruto.

"I hope you like pain, Naruto!" snarled Garra.

Garra bit the other side of his neck, making sweet blood flow into his mouth. The sweet nectars of Naruto's blood, fueling Garra's desires.

"Oh, god, why is this happening." moaned Naruto

"Damn, you are so easy to control Naruto; I can practically taste your gullibility…" snarled Garra.

"God…please…bite harder Garra…please…" begged Naruto.

"What the fuck is going on in here?!" seethed Itachi.

Garra's fangs released Naruto's neck.

"I'm just taking care of your little bitch, Uchiha." snarled Garra.

"Are you saying that I'm not capable of taking care of him, Sandman?"

"…well in the end yes, I am saying that." chuckled Garra.

"Hmmm…Then you think your methods are better than mine?"

"Yes. I am the Sandman after all…" muttered Garra.

…Never Forgotten

The Plan

"Your method is a bit grotesque Garra, I think this is too much of a rich culture for him, but still, what makes you think you can do better than me?" asked Itachi slyly.

"Why don't I show you, take off your shirt, Naruto." commanded Garra.

Naruto obediently took his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. Garra walked up to him and started nibbling on the spot where he had first bitten him; he then unsheathed a long double-edged sword and stuck the tip into his thigh. Naruto's high pitched screams of pleasure made Itachi squirm where he was standing, making him want to join in on the fun.

"Ok, that's enough Garra; now I'm going to do it _**MY **_way." Snarled Itachi

…Never Forgotten

Punishment

"Please, your doing too much, I can't take it!" begged and pleaded Naruto.

"What are you talking about? The fun is only beginning." chuckled Itachi.

Itachi had Naruto tied to a table in chains and had a spiked collar around his neck and a gag collar was dangling around Itachi's fingers.

"Now tell me Naruto, how much do you love this? Be honest, or else I'm going to have to punish you." teased Itachi.

"Please Itachi-teme, please don't tease me like this!" exclaimed Naruto

"Nuh-uh, you didn't answer my question, now I'm going to have to punish you."

Itachi pulled out a cat tailed whip and gave him two lashes against his thigh.

"(Moans) Please Itachi-teme, don't tease me like this!!" screamed Naruto.

As Itachi was enjoying watching Naruto in agony for lust he looked over to Garra, who was standing in the corner. Itachi noticed the bulge in his pants, his mouth watered as he walked over to him.

…Never Forgotten

"I want you…"

"What do you want?" asked Garra coldly

"You having a little bit of fun here?" asked Itachi, staring at his tempting bulge.

Garra took Itachi's hand and placed it on his throbbing manhood.

"If you want it so damn bad, go in and get it." snarled Garra.

Itachi's eyes lit up at this golden opportunity. He leveled himself with Garra's groin. He nibbled on his man hood through his ghi bottoms, the moans coming from the Sandman's lips slowly enticing Itachi to go further.

*~hmmm…I knew he would love how the Sandman feels in his grasp~* said Kyuubi.

"What are you talking about?" said Naruto hastily.

When Kyuubi showed him the image of what was happening in the corner, Naruto couldn't help but spill spurt after spurt of hot jizz on his chest.

…Never Forgotten

The Dream

"God Garra, you have no idea how euphoric this is for me." said Itachi in a daze.

Garra had Itachi on the ground and was nibbling on his neck, stroking every bite mark, slowly tracing them.

"You taste simply great. I love the taste of submissiveness and yearning. I want to do so much to you; are you willing to accept my will and longing?" asked Garra.

Itachi looked up to Garra with fierce passion and want. Itachi gave Garra a sweet yet fiercely passionate kiss.

"I want bend and break and break at your will and do whatever, however you please." said Itachi with deep lust in his voice.

"Good. I am going to bring you to a world of which makes this one seem like a dream." said Garra passionately.

Scene Break

Appearance

As you may know, Naruto is still tied to the table…

"Aghh! What's taking them so long to get back?! I already jizzed from the images, I don't want to do it again thinking about what he's going to do when he gets back." whined Naruto.

*~calm down Kib, they will be back soon enough~* said Kyuubi coolly, *~all will be-

{KNOCK(3)}

*~huh? Who the hell could be at the door.~* asked Kyuubi.

"I don't know. Help me get out of these chains so I can go and see." said Naruto.

Kyuubi gave Naruto some of her powers to break out of the chains.

"S-SASUKE???!!!" exclaimed Naruto

"I finally fucking escaped that hell hole…" panted Sasuke.

"OMG! I thought I would never see you again! How did you escape? When? Are you hurt? What-"

Sasuke interrupted him.

"I'll tell you everything another time…I just need time to rest, help me to my bed…" said Sasuke weakly.

He collapsed before he could say another word. Naruto picked up his body and carried it upstairs. Greatly anxious to here what he had to say.

…Never Forgotten

"I want you…"

"What is this place?" asked Itachi, amazed at the spectacular view.

It was a dimly lit world with a semi-red moon, its taunting colors reflecting on a lake of blue, almost teal color. A vast forest forbidding entrance yet enticing adventure. Trees tall as reds and wide as oaks, housing many animals, both known and unknown.

"This place is my silence and my solitude. I come here to clear my mind of your world's pollutions." said Garra calmly.

As Itachi took in the splendor Garra's unbelievable world, Garra came up behind him and started kissing his neck and caressing his chiseled chest and abdomen, slowly tracing his hands down his lean, muscled body. Hid hands slithered to the waistband of his pants and massaged his throbbing manhood, making it engorged with blood.

Garra moved in front of Itachi and planted soft, warm kisses on his torso, moving slowly down his waist making Itachi go insane with lust.

Garra slid his ghi bottoms down and took Itachis manhood in his mouth. Itachi couldn't help but dig his hands into Garras red hair and thrust himself further into Garras mouth, wanting to feel his tongue on his shaft. Itachi slid his tongue up and down his swelling shaft, occasionally rubbing and nibbling on his head.

"Oh god, Garra, I'm going to cum!" screamed Itachi.

Itachi sent spurt after spurt of hot cum down Garras throat as Garra greedily swallowed it all. Garra then kissed Itachi on the lips, letting him taste his own sweet nectars. Itachis bliss overcoming all things shrouded them in the lust that only two people with desires can share.

Scene Break

His Story Told

As we all know by now, Sasuke has come back and is now ready to tell Naruto of the dangers he has faced.

"Why did it take you so long to come back home?" asked Naruto.

"He had me brain washed…I was being tricked into doing things he was making me do…things." replied Sasuke.

"What things? What did he do to you Sasuke?"

"He…he…he made me do things to him…and sometimes with him." said Sasuke in a soft voice.

"What did he make you do Sasuke?!"

Sasuke stared off blankly as he remembered the ways Orichimaru defiled and humilated him. He could feel every push and pull, hear every grunt and groan, he could taste all the awful experiances, he could smell his dank snake like skin. As all these memories flowed back, tears streamed down his face.

"I was his god damned fuck slave!"

Naruto could do nothing but sit and watch this sobbing boy, and try to feel his pain.

"Sasuke...I..I'm sorry, I didn't know..I mean..."

Naruto was at a lose of words, but he deply felt for his companion, curiously and desperately wondering what he should do and how.

"...I don't know what to do Naruto, Im just...lost..." Said Sasuke tearfully

"Oh..Um..how about this. We go up to the bath and just laze around in the tub, and wash away the bad memories, how does that sound?"

"That sounds great Naru-Kun, I'd love that..."

End of Scene Break

Scene Break II

Reminisce

As Sasuke lay against Naruto's chest in the bath, he couldnt help but think back on all the things that him and Naruto have been though. The first time they met, he hated him, but as the days at school progressed, he started getting use to him, hell, even like him. But that day in class when they kissed, he knew, Sasuke just knew he liked him. He started messign with him more, torturing him more. He learned to love him, and eventually they both came out about their felings, and this is how they came to be, Naruto and Sasuke, inseperable and indestructible.

"Hey Sasuke, whats on your mind?" Asked Naruto calmly

"Huh? Oh. Nothing, just thinking about us." He replied.

"Haha, what about us?"

"Nothing, we're just so...us..I love it...and I love you..."

Naruto looked at his lover with joy filled eyes, kissing his lips softly, he whispered alomst silently.

"I love you too Sasuke..."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Narutos waist and pulled him atop his lap, kissing him passionately. His chest heaving fomr the fantastic feling of his lover finally in his arms, his kissed down from his soft mouth to his neck, gently flicking his tongue across his adams apple. Naruto moaned lightly, arching to the assault of his tongue, he slides his hands down Sasukes chest to his waist, mewing softly.

"C-can I Sasuke...?" he whisepered silently

Sasuke nodded the ok, then picked him up and carried him to the bedroom, holding him tightly against him, he laid him on the bed, and laid next to him, kissing him deeply, Narutos hand snaked down and grabbed Sasukes shaft, causing him to groan against his lips when he started to stroke him. Sasuke panted softly as he broke the kiss, a bright flush coming over his face as he moans and thrusts into Narutos hand, his own reaching down and stroking Naruto slowly, his thumb gently pressed against his shaft with each stroke.

"N-nng...S..Sasuke-Kun....p-please...I need you...." Naruto pleaded as he begged Sasuke to take him, his chest heaving lightly. Sasuke growled lightly, the fire of his passion igniting and flaming, the fires shown in his dark eyes. He turned Naruto onto his back, kissing his chest softly, looking up at him as his tongue gently flicks his nipple, watching his reaction as he arches his back, his erection softly pressed against his chest. Sasuke then knelt between his legs, throwing them over his shoulders, he pressed the tip of his member to his tight hole, groaning lightly as pre oozed form his swollen tip, he bit his lip and looked NAruto in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want this Nar-Kun?" He asked him once more, making sure that he knew what he wanted.

Naruto nodded and pushed his hips forward, making Sasukes tip push into him slightly, his lips parted slightly as a soft moan fell from them, a blush coming across his face. Sasuke leaned down, his chest pressed against his as he kissed him fiercly, yet passionately, pushing his hips forward, his member slowly sinking into Naruto.

"A-aahn! S..Sasu-kun...g-god it feels so good..." Naruto said through his pants and moans, he arched his back and pushed down furher, hearing Sasuke moan louder, suddenly gripping onto his hips, thrusting gently into him, his face slightly flushed from the intense levels of pleasure and desire, his body burning with want. Sasuke gently bit his ear and whispered softly into it, "THis'll be a night you'll never forget..."

End of scene break

The Rest Of The Story Will Be uploaded Shortly ^-^ Kupo ^-^


End file.
